Konohan Ninjas Turned Superheros?
by hissoritenshi
Summary: Konoha may not be as peaceful as it first appears. The local squad of superheros may never be the same when four new girls join the team. No good at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic so I'd appreciate if you'd review with some suggestions. Thanks my peeps! ******

"Girls! Time to get up!" Kurenai shouted up the stairs. After receiving no answer, she sighed and walked up the stairs. Banging on each door as she passed, "C'mon get up! You were well aware that this school started early when you accepted their invitation!"

"All right, all right, we're up, we're up. You can hang your whip up now," yawned the girl with pink hair, Sakura, as she trudged down the hall to the bathroom.

"Ok, but if you guys are not up in 10 minutes, I'll be back with some ice water. I'll make good on my threat too, don't you worry." Kurenai said as she headed back downstairs.

At Kurenai's last comment, the other girls threw back their covers and started quickly pulling their stuff together.

20 minutes later after some clothing confusion and a few fights over rights to the bathroom, all four girls came trooping down stairs ready to go. Sakura was wearing a black skirt, a white button up shirt with a pink plaid tie hanging loosely around her neck, white ballet flats, a black headband holding back her shaggy pink hair, and a pink and black backpack slung over one shoulder with a small silver bracelet.

The girl with the long blond hair, Ino, was wearing a purple mini dress over black leggings, purple flip-flops, and a purple and green book bag; her hair was halfway back in a ponytail, she had a silver chain belt around her waist and was wearing a purple beaded necklace.

The girl with brown hair always up in two buns, TenTen, was wearing faded blue jeans, a green and black striped t-shirt, a pair of sneakers, a long silver necklace with a black rose on the end of it, and a green knapsack on her back.

The shy girl with dark purple hair, Hinata, was wearing a short gray skirt over black tights, with a light pink top that read "It's the quiet ones you have to be careful of", a hot pink choker with a black teardrop hanging off of it, and a bag similar in colors to Sakura's.

Sitting down around the table, the four girls were eating their cereal and speculating about what their new school was going to be like. They were all greatly surprised when they had received an invitation in the mail inviting them to enter the school. "The institution of tomorrow" the brochure said "catering to the best and the brightest, along with those who have special abilities" whatever that meant. They had all decided that, what the hey, they would give the school a shot and, who knew? Maybe it won't be so bad.

Piling into Sakura's car (they are all sixteen) they drove to school with the windows down blasting the stereo singing to their favorite songs.

**I know it's not that long, but this is just the first chapter. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. If no one reviews, I may not continue writing this story. So REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was kinda disappointed that no one bothered to review

**I was kinda disappointed that no one bothered to review. Although honestly I wasn't very surprised considering it was short and it's new and all….Oh well. Please review!!**

**And I also realized that I forgot the disclaimer last time. So here it is for this one and chapter 1: I own nothing but the storyline. The naruto characters belong to the amazing Mashashi Kishimoto: their creator.**

Pulling into a parking space at school, they were surprised by how many students were here. They were afraid that this was some kind of snobby, elite school, but the kids presented the usual motley crew of high school students.

The girls climbed out of the car talking and laughing. They immediately noticed a large crowd that had gathered in the center of the school yard. So they made their way over to see what was happening. Unable to see what was happening they all asked TenTen what was going on. Being several inches taller than her three friends, she was able to see over the other kids' heads quite clearly.

"Well," TenTen told the girls, "Its four boys-a goth, a goofy looking kid, a pineapple head, and one with REALLY long hair-beating the crap out of each other. It's a pretty good fight actually. I think that they teamed up against each other, the goth and the long haired kid vs. the goofy one and the pineapple head."

"Wow, I wonder what they did to provoke each other!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well whatever it was, I don't know, but it sure adds up to one heck of a fight!" TenTen smirked.

"Come on TenTen, enough of the blood lust. Let's go to the office and pick up our schedules," said Ino rolling her eyes and leading the way towards the school.

--

What was actually happening on the school lawn was the annual school fight held by the group of boys. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, or "the goth, the goofy looking kid, the one with really long hair, and the pineapple head" respectively, so called by TenTen, are the most unlikely group of friends at the school. They had this fight for not only the enjoyment of their classmates, but also for themselves. You can only put up with people for so long before getting angry at one of them, so they view this as a healthy release for their anger. Boys will be boys, right?

After about 15 or so minutes of hard fighting they get up and drag themselves off to the nurse's office to get patched up.

"Wow I think that was our best fight ever! We must have been seriously ticked off at each other about something!" Naruto practically yelled in his loud voice.

"Well, yeah," Shikamaru yawned, "It's a drag, but it's this or resolve our differences like barbarians." (Author's note: I know kind of ironic about the barbarians huh?)

"Let me tell you, it felt good to punch that baka in the face," Sasuke said to Neji.

"Well I didn't let you off so easy either teme," retorted Naruto.

"Let's just get to the nurse's so we can get our schedules so we can get to class," huffed Neji.

"Aw did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asked Shikamaru smirking.

Neji didn't answer the question, choosing to glare daggers at his friend instead.

--

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata were in the office getting their schedules from the secretary when the boys trooped in.

"Done with your fight already?" the secretary, Ms Anko asked.

"Yep, we're on our way to see the nurse," Naruto stated unnecessarily.

"Well I suspect she's expecting you, this isn't a new development," Anko said going through her paperwork. "Stop by the desk on your way out, I'll have your schedules ready. Don't take to long with the nurse. I know she's pretty, but you'll be late for class.

The boys snickered, the nurse was at least sixty, "Don't you worry Ms Anko," said Neji, "We know the drill, we'll be out quickly."

After the boys went into the nurse's office, the girls inquired about the fight and Anko had to explain the whole thing to them.

"Are you serious?" Ino exclaimed, "That's how boys get rid of their aggression? Then I am seriously glad I'm a girl."

"Well I don't know about all boys being a girl myself, but I know that this is how those boys work out their difficulties 'peacefully,'" Anko made little quotation marks with her fingers.

They all giggled then Hinata noticed what time it was. "Th-thank you Ms Anko. B-But we sh-should get g-going to cl-class now."

"Of course girls. If you need anything, let me know," Anko said smiling.

"Aw man, we only have homeroom together!" TenTen complained as they were walking out the door.

"And Gym," Sakura said examining the schedules as well.

--

The boys piled out of the nurse's office not three minutes later to pick up their schedules.

"Since I know you four have puny little brains," Anko teased the boys, "All your classes are at the same times as they were last year, just in different rooms. Is that going to be too complicated for you boys?"

"Don't worry Ms Anko, we'll manage," Sasuke said smirking back, "After all, you always told us that you'll be here if we need anything."

"Leave it to you to actually remember and twist my words around to fit your own needs," Anko said pretending to be angry.

"Hey guys we gotta go in less we want detention," Shikamaru said glancing at the clock as the first bell rang.

"Bye Ms Anko!" Naruto yelled as they ran towards the doors.

"Well this year will certainly be interesting. We get four new girls with unknown abilities-they're not ugly either-and to top it all off, they will be sharing classes with the four most powerful, popular kids in the school."

"That it will be Anko. That it will be," said the principle, Tsunade, coming up behind Anko.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do. I'm not good at writing them though that's why this one hardly classifies as one. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so excited

**I'm so excited! I got my first review! Thank you to all you people who have reviewed, put me on story alert, etc!! It doesn't take much to make me happy.**

**The disclaimer is as follows: I do not own these characters. I only own my own characters which I may add and the story line.**

As the first bell rang the girls arrived at homeroom. They were spoken to by the teacher, so that she could get their names and introduce herself to them.

"I hope that she won't make us stand up and introduce ourselves in front of everyone," TenTen said.

"She seems pretty cool, I don't think she will," Ino replied.

"Well if she does, what can we do? We're just students," Sakura stated.

"I-I hope we d-don't have to s-st-stand up in front of ev-everyone either," Hinata said seeming to sink down in her seat.

"If we do, we just have to act confident and sure of ourselves," TenTen said.

"T-That's easy for you to s-say!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura threw her arm over Hinata and assured them all that they probably won't have to do that and to quit worrying. "Besides, not many people make you do that type of thing anymore," she reasoned.

Just then the second bell rang which signaled the boys to come skidding through the door at the very last minute.

"Just in time boys! I assume your annual fight went well? All of you seem in one piece," the teacher said smiling, "Just sit in your usual seats."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said smiling cheekily as they went to sit in their 'usual' seats, aka the seats directly in front of the girls. (Of course, right?)

"Now, I'd like you guys to welcome four new students that just transferred to our school this year. Girls would you come up to the front of the class and introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked them.

All four girls immediately got the deer in the headlights look. They slowly stood up and made their way to the front of the room, Hinata's face a mask of pure terror.

"I thought you said that she probably wouldn't make us do this!" Ino hissed to Sakura.

"Shut up Ino pig! How was I supposed to know? I didn't think she would!" Sakura whispered back.

"Do you think maybe she heard us talking about it?" TenTen asked quietly.

Sakura just shrugged back as they reached the front. All of the other students stared at them curiously as they introduced themselves, Sakura having to help Hinata to be heard.

--

Making it through homeroom alive, the girls went to their lockers. As soon as they arrived there, Anko came rushing over.

"Girls! I'm sorry; I made a mistake in your schedules. You all have gym next hour instead of just Hinata. Here are your new schedules," Anko passed out a new copy then hurried away with a backwards wave.

The girls looked a little surprised at the whirlwind visit from the secretary as they all looked at their new copies.

"Well we still have art together, we now have gym together, and we have lunch together. Well, that's better than nothing right?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know, now you get to show us all up in gym. I'm trying to decide if that's good or bad," Ino replied.

TenTen stuck her tongue out at her than laughed as they all headed down the hall.

--

"So what do you all think of the new girls?" Naruto asked as they headed to the locker rooms to get changed for gym.

"I don't know," Neji replied, "To me they looked like a jock, two preppy Barbie dolls, and a shy little kid."

"Wow that's pretty harsh coming from you Neji," Shikamaru said, "Usually we can count on Sasuke for an insight like that. To me though, all girls are trouble, why should these be any different?"

"As much as I hate to agree with this lazy idiot, I agree," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

--

In the girl's locker room, all four girls were ambushed by some other girls who were curious about the new arrivals.

"So what are your powers?" asked one.

"Yeah, we haven't had anyone new around here in a while!" exclaimed another with an excited glint in her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked them.

"I said: What..are..your..powers?" The girl asked slowly as if she was talking to someone who lacked mental capacity.

"My hearings fine idiot! I asked what you meant, not to repeat yourself!" Ino yelled a vein pulsing in her forehead.

"She's got a short fuse doesn't she?" the first girl asked Sakura.

"Yeah. But what were you referring to?" Sakura replied confused.

"Are you saying that you don't know?" the second asked.

"That's what she's saying!" TenTen exclaimed.

"This is a school for those with special powers or abilities! You must have known that when transferred," the first girl said.

"It didn't say that in the brochure!" TenTen replied horrified.

"Well you guys must each have an ability or you wouldn't have been invited." The second girl said.

"I guess," Sakura said, "Well do these things count?"

**Ah yes, the beloved cliffhangers. Do read again later to find out. R&R people! I'm trying to write these as quick as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I would like to say thanks again to all of you who have put my story on their story alert. Whether it was because you are actually enjoying this, or out of pity, thanks for making me feel good about my first fan fic. And remember, I own none of the Naruto characters. It's probably a good thing I don't…**

Everyone was excited to see what these new girls could do. It had been four years since there were new students, and those had turned out to be stronger than all of the other students.

The girls were the last ones in the locker room, hyperventilating. "This is a school for those with special abilities? What if we don't have any?" Ino wailed.

"Relax you guys, we'll be fine," TenTen replied calming them all down.

"Y-yeah guys. W-we'll be fine," Hinata added remembering of all the things that made them seem like freaks in their last school, and thinking that, just maybe, it will help them fit in here.

Seeing that Hinata, the most skittish of them all, was ok with this new development, Ino and Sakura calmed down, or at least kept their pessimistic thoughts to themselves as they walked out into the gymnasium and took their seats on the bleachers.

The gym teacher, Kakashi, (yes I realize he's kinda lazy, but this is a 'fan fiction.' Besides I don't like Guy, he scares me) walked out of his office reading his book. "Alright everyone I'd like you to welcome the new students," he paused as they said hi then continued, "Ok, now I'd like the girls to come down here so that we can test you and see which group you should be in."

So the girls trudged down the bleachers TenTen leading the way until they got to the floor by Kakashi.

"So, what can each of you do?" Kakashi asked them.

"I'm a weapons expert," TenTen said in a clear confident voice, "You name it, I can wield it. I have unerring aim as well, so escape is pretty much futile."

"I-I have the Byakugan," Hinata said, timid but sure. Up in the bleachers, Neji smirked, he always had a feeling that his cousin would end up in this school one day.

"I can change my voice so that it can do a number of things that include, crippling my enemies and breaking glass. And no it has nothing to do with how well I can sing. I get enough cracks about that at home thank you very much," Ino said with a glare at her sisters who responded with cheeky grins.

"I have a trait that has to do with the eyes, but has nothing to do with the Uchiha's sharingan, or the Huuga's byakugan. It has no name as of yet because it is still being studied; no one knows the full extent of its powers. It can see different kinds of rays, such as infrared, ultraviolet, etc. I can see heat from a person's or animal's body which is a great help in stealth situations, and I am learning a great many jutsus that can be learned only with this trait such as with other bloodline traits," Sakura stated to the class.

"Well, you four have quite an assortment of talents that will make a well balanced team that has some great potential," Kakashi told the girls. Then turning to the rest of the class he asked, "Shall we test them out against some of you to see how well they have mastered their abilities so far?"

There was an excited murmur running through the crowd on the bleachers wondering who was going to be able to test out the group as Kakashi turned to the girls, "TenTen, since your specialty is weapons and we're going to try not to hurt anyone much less kill them, you will be given some special weapons that have a tip that will stick to your victim instead of puncture, that way we can identify a wound that would have been deadly. Hinata, you can hit any chakra and pressure points you want, because none of those are deadly. Ino, you can cripple anyone you want as long as you can contain it to just that one person, or the group that gets sent out. I don't want you crippling the spectators. Sakura, since I am unaware of the full capabilities of your trait, I want you to use your judgment and use only moves or jutsus that can incapacitate your opponents without hurting them to badly or possibly kill them. Ok?"

The four girls nodded then Kakashi smiled and asked them, "So are you ready for your opponents?" The girls smirked and nodded again.

"Alright, would Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji please come down here?" Kakashi asked.

The room buzzed with excitement. No one had ever beaten these four boys. They weren't willing to bet that these girls would fare any better, but they wanted to see how good a fight they would present.

The boys came down the bleachers and stood at the opposite end of the mats that were being laid down. The battle field was about as big as a football field.

As soon as the field was set, TenTen was given replacement weapons, and the whistle sounded, they all launched into action.

Neji ran at Hinata while activating his byakugen. Activating hers as well she launched herself at him with a barrage of hits all aimed at different chakra or pressure points. To bad for Neji that the Hinata he was fighting was completely unlike the shy girl that had problems speaking to people; in a fight, she knew what she was capable of and she knew how to defeat many different opponents. Whirling and punching, the two fought on and on each trying to gain the upper hand in the fight.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and started circling TenTen trying to find an opening to attack. Trying out her new weapons, TenTen experimentally through a couple kunais at Sasuke who easily dodged her long range attack then ran in figuring her ability to attack lied in him being farther away. Seeing what he was trying to accomplish, TenTen grabbed the bow staff that she had placed at the edge of the mat for this exact purpose. Although a bit surprised at the appearance with this new weapon, Sasuke continued to run in, pulling out two kunais, catching her staff with his two smaller weapons.

Shikamaru pulled out the two replica blades (replicas because we're not to kill anyone in gym right?) of the one's that Asuma had given him as Ino ran toward him. He smirked and transferred both blades into one hand and placed something into his ears as Ino opened her mouth and screamed. He felt a sting in his ears, and realized how much pain he would be in if he had not plugged his ears (well how else do you think he can fall asleep in the middle of everything!). Knowing that as soon as Shikamaru had closed his ears her power would be useless, Ino launched herself into a flip that sent her sailing over Shikamaru's head. Settling into a fighting stance as Shikamaru ran forward blades extended, Ino whipped her foot up and under his outstretched arms.

At this time, Naruto accessed his inner demon and started glowing red as he usually does as Sakura activated her eye, preparing for a hard fight. Running faster than should be humanly possible, Naruto ran towards Sakura who merely closed her eyes. When he got within his range and reached out to hit her, she whipped out her arm and punched him square in the jaw. Because of Sakura's insane strength, Naruto was sent flying across the room, landing back where he had started from, on the opposite end of the mat. (I do believe she took it easy on him.) Naruto, surprised, sat up and shook his head to clear it of stars. He looked over to see Sakura glowing pink, her hair blowing slightly, as if there was a breeze. She suddenly was standing over him and he scrambled backwards, not wanting to get punched again. Throwing several kunais at her, he ran in to punch her. Ducking under the barrage of kunais, she grabbed his fist, at which point she forced him to his knees and, suddenly behind him, she held a kunai to his throat.

"Naruto! You're dead. Step out of the ring please. Sakura you may help your friends, or step out as well," Kakashi addressed them.

"I'll leave the field as well. They can hold their own in this fight, and I don't want them to think that I think that they can't take care of themselves," Sakura replied then went to sit on the bleachers by Naruto.

Neji and Hinata were evenly matched and gaining no hits upon each other when Hinata suddenly dropped to her knees and did a forward roll that placed her behind her cousin. She then proceeded to send a barrage of blows toward Neji that forced him to his knees, and defenseless, unable to continue using his chakra.

"Neji, step out of the ring!" Kakashi called.

Hinata followed Sakura's lead and stepped out of the fight as well.

Sasuke and TenTen were back to circling each other, breathing heavily. Sasuke then tried a tactic that had worked for him in the past. He threw several kunais that were attached to wire that he pulled on once they had passed his opponents, they whipped back and 'stabbed' his opponent and he won. TenTen, guessing what he was trying, jumped up and flipped over him and attacked him from above, and then from the back as soon as he had first thrown the weapons.

"Sasuke, come join your comrades on the bench!" Kakashi called.

Sasuke trudged over to the bleachers followed by TenTen who joined her friends.

Whipping her foot up and under Shikamaru's outstretched blades; she caught him on the bottom of the chin, causing him to reel backwards. Not waiting for him to regain his balance, she followed up with a jump spinning kick that knocked him to the floor. She followed this up by relieving him of his weapons and pinning him down with his own blades.

Dusting off her hands, Ino asked Kakashi, "Do you want me to let him go? Or do I need to 'finish him' first?" she put quotes over those words, "'Cause personally, I think he'd be dead right about now anyway."

Kakashi hid a smile and said, "No that will be sufficient. You can let him go now."

"Ok," Ino smiled as she pulled the blades away.

The class was silent. No one had ever beaten the boys before! Who were these people?

--

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far!! It's so much fun to write fights…**


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thanks to you all who have been reading my story, reviewing, putting my story on story alert, etc, luv ya'll for it

**Once again thanks to you all who have been reading my story, reviewing, putting my story on story alert, etc, luv ya'll for it! And in response to a question about my storyline, I suppose it could be a little like the movie Skyhigh. I never really thought about it, or meant it to, I suppose it could.**

The entire class was speechless. These four girls that didn't seem overly tough, yet they had done what no one else had ever managed: to defeat the undefeatable. Their unapparent strength just made the four girls seem more intimidating.

"Well girls, congratulations!" Kakashi said, surprised, "You have just defeated the four strongest kids in the school."

"We rock! We're the strongest in the school now! 'Cha!" said inner Sakura. The real Sakura groaned to her friends, "I think we just made enemies of the former four strongest kids, and the most popular to by the sound of things!"

"Or lack of sound of things," TenTen said with a grim twist of her mouth.

"Yeah, and it's only the first day! Imagine what kind of damage we can do with a full year here!" Ino exclaimed happily with a false smile then she scowled.

Hinata sighed, since reverted back to her shy, scared persona. "I-I was hoping to f-fit in this year."

TenTen snorted, "Us? Fitting in? Yeah, I wish we could too, but I don't think that's ever going to happen no matter where we go to school."

Sakura sighed in resignation, "C'mon," she said following the other girls, "Let's hit the showers." (Yes, their fight lasted the entire hour.)

When they stepped into the locker room, all conversation stopped. All the girls just stared at them as they changed and left. Not until they were out of sight did the girls start their conversations again.

--

"Guys, I think we're losing it," Naruto announced to his friends as they trudged to the locker room each nursing an assortment of bruises.

"Losing to a bunch of girls, what a drag," added Shikamaru.

"It IS an equal opportunity world," Neji said.

"Yeah," said Sasuke, "But that doesn't mean that WE have to be equal opportunity losers."

"Personally, I'd rather not lose at all, but if it was our fate, then so be it," Neji replied.

"I keep expecting you to start laughing," Sasuke said, "If that's your idea of a joke, then it was in bad taste."

"Like I said," Naruto repeated, "We're losing our touch. Did you see that girl with pink hair? She was seriously scary. When I was fighting her, I just kept seeing some hidden power in her."

Shikamaru agreed, "Yeah I think I was fighting a girl named Ino, and she was pretty scary as well. If I hadn't plugged my ears, I'd be at the nurse's right now, and I think she was doing it quietly. Her fighting skills weren't to be taken lightly either."

"Same here," Sasuke said, "My sharingon (sp?) was useless, maybe that's why they placed me against her."

"Yeah well, you didn't lose to your younger, shyer, and supposedly not as talented cousin. That's humiliation," Neji complained.

"Yet you're taking their side?" Shikamaru asked skeptically.

"Maybe he's right," Naruto began.

"Wait, baka, you're siding with fate obsessed Neji?" Sasuke asked disbelieving, "Wow, the world must be coming to an end!" He smacked Naruto on the back of the head, "What the heck are you thinking!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head where Sasuke had hit him, "Well I had a good reason. I mean, look at this from the girl's point of view. We were like, unbeatable, and then they came and kicked our butts across the school."

"Don't remind me," said Shikamaru.

"They'll be looked at as freaks or monsters. No one will want to talk to them or be their friends. If we don't become their friends, no one will," Naruto concluded.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Sasuke said folding his arms, "That was philosophical, yet with the Naruto crazy. And when I say it's crazy, I mean that it's not going to happen."

"I think that although Naruto does have a good point and although I was preaching about equal opportunity and fairness; I agree with Sasuke. I don't think us becoming friends with them is going to help anything," Neji said.

"I think you just have a crush on Neji's cousin. That girl you were sitting by," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Neji glared as Naruto turned pink.

"I think you guessed correctly there, Shikamaru," Sasuke smirked back.

"Look guys just think about what said," Naruto sighed.

"All right, we will. Happy?" Sasuke sighed and the boys agreed.

"Come on we have to get to class," Neji sighed.

**Sorry this one was kind of short. It was a filler type chapter, a necessary filler, but a filler nevertheless. **

**Until next time, ja ne! (bye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm not really sure if I'm motivated for this, but I'll do my best

**Ok I'm not really sure if I'm motivated for this, but I'll do my best. Remember I don't own Naruto and I'd like some reviews my peeps! And thanks to all of those who reviewed!! I greatly appreciated it, and I have a couple of other story ideas coming up that I'm gonna ask your opinions on in the upcoming chapters.  
**

In literature, Hinata was a little worried considering that she didn't know anyone and she was being treated like a freak again. She chose a seat in the back of the room out of everyone's way and line of sight.

She pulled out her book and flipped to the right page as Naruto walked in to shouts of greeting. He smiled and took a seat about halfway up the room. He turned around a flashed a smile at her. Hinata was so startled that all she could do was turn a deep red and hide her face behind her book. This display of embarrassment just made Naruto smirk even wider.

--

TenTen walked into her science class and it immediately went silent. She turned a little pink and scowled walking to a seat in the back.

As soon as she plunked her bag down and slid into her seat, in came Neji. He acknowledged the greetings that were called and stopped to speak to several people on his way to his seat. As he approached his spot he stopped and glared at TenTen. Taken aback, her eyes widened in disbelief before regaining her composure and holding Neji's gaze, not with another glare, but with a level stare that forced him to glance away first.

TenTen smirked, "I've still got it," she thought. That gaze forced anyone who looked her way to, often, pee their pants. Not even her sisters were immune to her gaze, although it didn't affect them as much.

--

In math, Sakura doodled on a loose leaf sheet of paper as she waited for class to start. "Maybe we should have let them win. It would have been better for us," she thought idly.

As she was thinking this, in came Sasuke like he owned the world. "Snobby popular boy enter from stage right," Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

Not sparing Sakura a passing glance, he purposely spoke to everyone and looked anywhere but at her. Sakura was extremely ticked off; she could handle it if he was openly cruel or nasty to her, but him completely ignoring her? Not going to fly well with her.

--

When Ino got to her Social Studies class, she saw Shikamaru sound asleep at his desk, totally oblivious to the world around him.

"Hn, hard to believe that he's one of the 'invincible' kids in the school," she thought with a smirk, "Whoops, I mean one of the _former_ invincible kids."

She surveyed the room trying to find an empty seat; of course the only one was directly behind Shikamaru. She sighed and trudged to the seat, plopping down pulling the needed book out of her bag.

Amazingly enough, the noise of the class didn't disturb this Rip van Wrinkle, yet the quiet scraping noise of Ino's chair was enough to jar him out of dreamland.

He turned to see who had taken the seat behind him. When he saw who it was, he muttered, "Troublesome woman," and faced forward again.

A vein pulsed in Ino's forehead, "Who or what does he think he is?!" she thought outraged.

--

A couple of classes later at lunch, the girls sat at a table away from the other kids who were still ignoring them.

Comparing notes, Sakura asked her sisters, "So, how did your first couple classes go?"

"Kinda like this," TenTen said using her hand to signal the room around them.

"Yeah," agreed Ino taking a bite of her sandwich, "Only there were the guys around to glare at us."

"Or ignore us," added Sakura taking a sip of her soda.

"Th-there they are n-now," said Hinata nodding toward the door and helping herself to one of TenTen's Oreos.

"Hm, they think that they are so great," TenTen said sourly slapping Hinata's hand away.

"Well they do seem to be the most popular boys in the school," Sakura remarked.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, "Well la-de-dah for them."

"Hey don't stick your tongue out at me, Ms. Height of Sophistication. I'm not the popular brat," Sakura scowled, "And is that a ham sandwich you're eating?"

"Ew, that's disgusting Ino!" TenTen exclaimed.

Ino laughed evilly and asked, "Would either of you like to see it?"

Hinata snagged a couple of Ino's chips and said, "N-no thanks. I'm o-okay."

--

"Hey guys, where are we going to sit?" Naruto asked.

"Geez, we're really late aren't we?" Sasuke commented.

"Late enough to have no where to sit," Shikamaru responded.

"Well there are four open seats together," Neji said, "As long as you don't mind sitting with a group of other kids."

"Anywhere is better than on the floor in this lunchroom. I don't think they ever clean this floor," Sasuke said.

"You might change your mind when you see where these four chairs are," Shikamaru sighed as he pointed to the four chairs at the same table as the four girls.

--

The girls were laughing at something that TenTen had said when the boys walked up.

"Can we, um, sit here?" Sasuke asked begrudgingly.

**Well I kinda got my muse back as I was going, I hope you guys like it! ) (Oh and I can't seem to get rid of that line in the middle of the page. Sorry about that, don't really know what happened there.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again

**Hi again! I hope you guys like this next chapter. I was a little worried about which direction that I was going to set this story in, but I think I got it figured out now. It's amazing what you can think of when you're about to fall asleep! Oh and I have to thank my friend Mia for a line in here that just fit perfectly! (She didn't know she was helping me.)**

"Can we sit here?" Sasuke asked begrudgingly, "All the other seats are taken."

"Oh are you speaking to us now?" TenTen countered.

"No we were speaking to our cable repairman," Neji said rolling his eyes, "Yes, we're asking you!"

"Well that's funny considering the way you've been treating us today," Ino commented taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Y-yeah," agreed Hinata, "y-you'd think th-that they'd be a l-little nicer if th-they wanted us t-to do them a favor," she told her sisters.

Sakura smiled at Hinata, glad that she was standing up for herself. "Hm, I do seem to recall you acting as if we don't exist all day today. It's almost humorous that you start speaking to us as soon as you need us to do something for you," she commented pretending to ponder that, tapping her finger against her chin.

"Look, you can hardly blame us!" Sasuke exclaimed indignantly, "We were top dogs for years, and then you come and take us out on your first day without breaking a sweat."

"You guys acted like six year olds who lost their favorite toy," Ino corrected them.

"A-and you t-treated us like s-something less than d-dirt," Hinata agreed.

"And because of that, no one will speak to us, look at us, or carry on a conversation with us around," TenTen added.

"I told you guys that this would happen. Ignoring your problems won't make them go away. I mean we had to beat someone to get to the top too, but they were nice about it," Naruto said to his friends. Then to the girls he said, "Sorry about them, we'll leave you to your lunch." He started to lead them away.

The four girls came to an agreement with one glance. "If we let you walk away like that, we'd be just as bad as the three of you!" Sakura said to the boys, "Sit."

Naruto turned around and smiled, taking the empty seat next to Hinata he said, "Thanks girls! We're not all that mean, I promise."

Sakura grinned, "Well you seem pretty nice, pretty harmless in that respect."

The other three boys warily took seats around the table, and it lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So, hey! I don't think we ever introduced ourselves!" Naruto exclaimed trying to make a conversation, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, that one is the lazy Nara Shikamaru, that's the destiny obsessed Hyuuga Neji, and that's unsocial Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, that's TenTen, this one is Yamanaka Ino, and that's Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura said pointing to each girl as she said their names, "We're all sisters."

"So what kind of school is this anyway?" TenTen asked, "We thought we knew, but apparently we don't after all."

"This is a school for those with special talents or capabilities," Neji explained, "When we graduate-actually before we graduate-we'll be the 'special ops squad' to keep the city safe."

"Kinda like modern day ninjas?" TenTen clarified.

"Pretty much," Neji nodded.

At that, it lapsed back into an awkward silence as everyone tried to think of something to say.

Shikamaru thought of something first, although as soon as he said it, he wished that he hadn't. "How are you four sisters if you guys look nothing alike and have different last names?"

They tried to shrug it off, TenTen told him, "You know the usual orphan thing. Sakura was found on our new Mom's doorstep when she was three weeks old; my parents were shot when I was six; Hinata was disowned after her Mom died when she was four and a half, her Dad had wanted a boy; and Ino ran away from her abusive father when she was eight."

"Oh, wow I feel like a jerk now for bringing that up," Shikamaru said with an unsure look on his face.

"It's okay," Ino assured him, "It was a legitimate question. Besides Kurenai is the best Mom anyone could ask for."

"Yeah, I would probably wonder the same thing if I was in your position," Sakura added.

"So what class do you four have next?" Sasuke asked anxious to change the subject.

"I-I think we h-have art now," Hinata answered as the bell rang.

"So do we, c'mon, we'll walk with you guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Sakura with a smile, "but I think our lockers are in a different hallway than yours."

"We'll save you some seats, or you save them for us, depending on who gets there first then, ok?" Neji asked.

"Sure," TenTen agreed.

--

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they were actually talking to us, and being nice at the same time!" Ino exclaimed.

"I know, and I do believe that Naruto has a crush on Hinata!" TenTen said with a smirk.

Hinata turned pink and said, "W-well I saw how y-you were l-looking at Neji and I believe t-that you have a crush on h-him as well!"

TenTen's smile instantly disappeared and a blush started to creep up her cheeks as well.

"Well Ino here has an admirer too," Sakura said, "Shikamaru kept glancing her way the same way TenTen and Neji were looking at each other."

"Yeah well, Sasuke was totally checking you out!" Ino shot back

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled her books out of her locker.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shikamaru and Sasuke said in a sing song voice.

"That is so immature!" Naruto yelled at them, "Would you shut up?!"

"It's almost funny how you are telling us that we're immature!" Sasuke smirked.

"Almost as funny as you checking Sakura out?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I was not!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto smirked, "Not as funny when you're being teased huh?"

Shikamaru decided to get into the act, "Hey Neji, you haven't said much. Are you thinking about TenTen, the girl you kept staring at?"

"Well at least I wasn't the one who couldn't keep their eyes off of Ino." Neji said without even blinking.

"So you admit it, you do like her!" Shikamaru said triumphantly.

**So here's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Chapter 8

The problem with sharing a computer: your little bro hogs it for days on end

**The problem with sharing a computer: your little bro hogs it for days on end!! Sorry it's taking me forever to get back on here. Remember 2 things: 1) Reviews are welcomed and encouraged; 2) I don't own Naruto, not even a little.**

Arguing among themselves, denying the other's accusations of liking one of their new friends, the girls headed to the art room. From the opposite direction the boys walked arguing about the same things. As they approached the room and each other the girls couldn't help but overhear the boys' heated discussion from the other end of the hall, especially Naruto, considering that loud voice he has.

The girls laughed as they heard Naruto say, "All right already! I admit it! I like Hinata! Happy? Good. Now lay off!"

As he spoke the boys reached the girls which caused his eyes to grow wider, not knowing that they were standing there.

"Uh, wow, you guys got here fast," he stammered as Hinata blushed crimson.

"How long did you think it would take us to switch books?" Ino asked.

"I'm just amazed that you boys can talk so loudly," TenTen said with a smirk, "People usually say that girls are loud and obnoxious. You four take the cake though, you stole the crown from us."

"Not the obnoxious crown," Shikamaru yawned, "Girls are always more troublesome than guys."

"I tend to think it's the other way around," Ino stated.

"How loud were we exactly," Sasuke asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Loud enough," Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

Neji's eyes shifted nervously, "Well we should probably get some seats."

They all followed him inside the class and took a table toward the back that was just big enough for the eight of them.

Deidara, their teacher, walked into the classroom. "Hey teach! I though you got kicked out at the end of the year for causing the explosion that they traced to this room!" Naruto asked cheekily.

Deidara scowled, "If I got kicked to the pavement, would I be standing here preparing to teach you guys another year of art? No, I don't think so."

"Touchy, touchy," Sasuke shook his head smirking slightly.

"All right," began the teacher ignoring Sasuke, "for the first day, we're going to do something simple. I'm going to give you each a piece of paper and a pencil, and you are to draw the person that is sitting across from you."

He walked around passing out materials, "You can draw them however you wish as long as it's realistic. And keep it clean boys, I don't want anyone getting clobbered by an infuriated classmate, I certainly won't defend you against them or the principal."

"Ugh, this is the class where Hinata shows us up," groaned TenTen.

"W-well y-you're better in gym," said Hinata quietly, "Besides I'm n-not that g-good."

The other girls rolled their eyes at Hinata as they all set to work on their drawings.

When the hour was almost up, Deidara had the students bring up their work. On their way up, they compared drawings. Sakura and Ino were fairly average in their drawings, not looking amazing, but not horrible either; same goes for Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Naruto, on the other hand, well was sub-average.

"Hinata looks like a hippopotamus in that picture!" Sakura said as Ino and TenTen doubled over with laughter.

"I said I was bad at this ok?!" Naruto yelled.

The other boys tried to keep a straight face as they silently scrutinized Naruto's portrait. They failed miserably, holding their sides as they laughed until they cried.

As they all walked back to their seats, Deidara asked rather severly, "Who drew this? Who had to draw Naruto?"

The other seven turned to glance at Hinata as she slowly raised her hand.

"Have you taken professional art classes before?" he asked.

Hinata silently shook her head looking rather frightened.

"Your art is fantastic! This is just what I look for in an artist," Deidara exclaimed.

The class was silent; Deidara had never given such a high compliment to anyone before.

He held up the drawing for all to see and it _was_ amazing. It looked like someone had put a photo on a piece of paper; in black and white of course.

"And on that note, class is dismissed. Except for you eight in the back there. You have a mission to go on. Head to the office," Deidara waved the students out of the room.

**I suppose this is shorter than the others, but I figured this would be the best place to leave off. Sayonara!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to my story

**Welcome back to my story! I shall be concluding this one soon, but story fans have no fear, I'm gonna do a part 2 for this story afterwards. And I have some more ideas coming. So yeah, remember, I own no characters, and I need some reviews here!! Thanks goes out to all of you who have reviewed and put this on story alert or fav story, I REALLY appreciate it; especially since it's my first one and all.**

As they all raced out to the site of whatever was terrorizing the citizens Shikamaru grumbled, "I don't see why we couldn't handle it on our own. Why'd old Lady Tsundae have to send these troublesome girls with us?"

"Uh, yeah, we're right here! We're not deaf!" Ino complained.

"I was counting on that," smirked Shikamaru.

Neji, being a bit more diplomatic said, "There are too many for just the four of us to handle; therefore, our principal opted to send the sisters with us so that we can successfully complete our mission. Besides, this is their first time so it is only logical that she send an experienced team to act as guides as to what is to be expected of them."

"Yeah Shikamaru! Listen to your friend," Ino stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mph, very mature," Hinata giggled not even stuttering for once.

"Alright guys and girls! Listen up!" Sasuke announced stopping on top of a tall building, "Just around this next block or two is the crash site. According to the info that we were given, there are an estimation of 45-50 people that need to be taken down. At least half of them have developed abilities of their own."

"So what's the plan, Oh Almighty Leader?" Sakura asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking-wait what?" Sasuke asked confused, totally thrown off by Sakura's comment.

"Nothing, nothing, go ahead and continue," Sakura smirked.

"Um, yeah, ok," said Sasuke still a little confused, "So each of us will take six people and we'll go from there. Don't kill anyone unless absolutely necessary; just incapacitate them so that the cops can take them in. Comprende?"

"Isn't that kinda like a lot of baddies to band together? I was under the impression that they usually work alone," Naruto stated.

"Well apparently these were stupid enough to band together hoping that they will last longer. Apparently no one told them though that they're probably gonna stab each other in the back and then-whoops-no more gang of baddies!" TenTen exclaimed sardonically. Then as an afterthought she stated, "Well, that's probably a good thing for us though."

Naruto shrugged and nodded as Neji asked, "So are we all clear on our assignments?"

"I thought Sasuke was the Almighty Leader," replied Sakura.

Neji looked kinda exasperated at this point so Sakura quickly added, "But yes don't worry we got it."

"Just don't take our share of the work; none of us will appreciate it," Ino added.

"Then why are we just sitting here? Let's go!" said Shikamaru as he jumped over to the adjoining building.

They raced the rest of the way to the crime scene. When they arrived they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Wow. When you said there was a lot of them I imagined a lot, but my a lot was nothing like this a lot!" Sakura said.

"That makes little sense, but I know what you mean," replied Naruto.

"C-come on guys," Hinata called from in front of them, "I-I think the Almighty L-leader w-wants us to charge."

"Darn, if I'd have known I would've brought my credit cards!" exclaimed Ino surprising a chuckle out of Shikamaru and Neji.

At this they split up to attack their portion of the guys that decided that they wanted to be beat up on that day. That probably wasn't their intention, but that's what happened.

Sasuke was a path of destruction using justsus or weapons depending on his needs. He didn't even have to use his sharingon, as their opponents weren't exactly skilled. I guess they were hoping for safety in numbers.

Naruto, using his trademark Shadow Clones, was quickly bagging his opponents who were slightly confused as to which was the real Naruto.

Shikamaru efficiently brought his opponents down using the twin blades that he always used in memory of the deceased Asuma.

Neji, as well as Hinata, were doing their usual 8 Trigrams move to take down the baddies.

TenTen, looking ever so relaxed tossed kunais in different directions all finding their targets without her appearing to try. The all pinned her opponents to the walls without hurting them too badly.

Ino, incapacitating her opponents with her screams, calmly walk though the crowd, a wake of destruction in her path. Pausing to take a swig of water, Ino smirked and let out a last ear piercing scream.

Sakura was a beautiful, yet terrifying spectacle as she spun and kicked her way through the group of villains, her oddly colored hair able to be seen flashing through the crowd.

--

The fight was over way too quickly. The girls grouped around each other brushing dirt off of each other and chatting about their part of the fight, giggling happily.

The boys watched skeptically. "How can they be so pumped and energetic after a fight?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"You thought this fight was hard?" Ino asked, "We encountered harder fights in our old school with the bullies who thought we were freaks."

"Yeah, you would think that professionals would be a little more difficult to bring down than some schoolyard tough guys," TenTen said, "It was rather disappointing."

"You know there might be a reason why those guys thought of you in that respect. As freaks I mean," Sasuke pretended to mull that over.

Sakura slapped him on the back of the head playfully, "Hey take that back!"

Sasuke just laughed and ducked her next slap.

"As much as we were griping about you guys earlier," Neji said, "You aren't half bad in a fight."

"Darn right!" exclaimed TenTen.

"And, as I was about to say," Neji continued with a pointed look at TenTen who had interrupted him, "Welcome to our school."

The girls were speechless then they all broke into huge smiles. "Thanks guys. That means a lot that you would say that," Sakura said quietly knowing that Neji must have really had to swallow his pride to say that.

**And that is the end of that chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update; I'm back in school now, so it's a little harder. Bear with me!! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright you guys, I'm stopping this story for lack of plot but go to my profile because I'm doing a sequel. I'm posting them as I speak. So read that and review it ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz? **


End file.
